Loresse
Loresse, the Iron Maiden. Born a Nephilim in the same tribe as Bowen. As young, they were friends. But Loresse was always a little distant and cold. This came from her abuse. Loresse's father was a cold man (his element was ice, lolol) and beat Loresse whenever she would disobey him. He made her do all the work (threatening her with a cold, icy blade if she didn't do as he said) and from a young age he made her use her powers to hunt, and gave her traumas of the dead animals. When her father one night came drunk, he admitted to that she was just the daughter of some 'ugly wench' and that he never wanted her. Loresse said she never wanted him either, and he just goes nuts and tries to kill her, saying he's got enough of her (something happened in the bar and he just lets it go over the girl), and they get in a fight, until Loresse activates her first sword-arm attack and stabs him in the guts. With blood all over her, Loresse panics, and sets the house on fire, before escaping the tribe/village. Some are killed that night becaue of the fire (maybe Bowen's parents? He maybe wasn't powerful enough to stop the fire at that time? Idk, you know your characters most) but the majority is saved by fire nephilim and water nephilim. Loresse would later learn to live in the wild, and live as a thief. People knew her as the Iron Thief. After growing up to be a strong woman, Loresse was also feared by both the authority and criminals, after she started the habit of killing those she stole from, and starting to steal from criminals themselves. She was notorious all over Morealm. She would gather up a horde of money and valuable minerals and metals that she hid in a giant iron safe within a cave, or something like that. She never used much of it herself, she only stated she 'liked the smell of metals', preferring to steal her food. Her money would later come to aid when she joined Ferion the Dragon-Lord. It would prove of twice as much help for Ferion. With the wealth and metals of Loresse he would buy mercenaries and weapons for his army, and would start to understand the importance of Loresse's notorious thief rumour. From that time on, he also started training her as a warrior, and confessed to her firstly the concept of a band of 10 Riders of Doomsday that would be his personal death squad and most trusted allies. Personality and characteristics; She sees as Ferion as her father figure, almost in an 'incestual' way; she sees him as the one true leader, and follows his orders blindly, and feels this surge of pride whenever Ferion even says her name. She is often characterized as the 'maniac', although she is probably amongst the most intelligent and calculating of the Black Fellowship, whilst in the same time being probably the second best fighter, after Jonathor, the Black Knight. The first news of a dragon being born in the East, made Loresse curious. When she seekef out this famed person, she would later learn that he was creating an army. Loresse later fell in love with Ferion's ideology; she saw what she wanted to see; a world pure of weak races and unnecessary people, also bad blood and evil, people like her father. She is of course a hypocrite, and kills with joy. What Loresse doesn't understand is that she is slowly turning into what her father was. She never sees this, as she mistakes this for turning into a more Ferion-like person (and Ferion was just like her father, but Loresse's blind loyalty for him prevents her to see this). She decided to join him because of how much she relates to Ferion. Loresse often wears a skirt of black iron, a chestplate of steel and just lets her hair free. Her signature attack-mode is turning her hands and legs into iron barbs or swords, and the point of her hair into a barbed wire whip. She may not look like it, but she is one of the BFs to be most feared.